1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device with electrostatic protection structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Static electricity tends to accumulate on a circuit board of electronic devices. If enough static electricity is built up, the static electricity is discharged, potentially damaging the circuit board. Therefore, the circuit board generally has an electrostatic protection structure.
A typical electronic device includes a circuit board and an electrostatic protection structure. The circuit board defines a ground terminal on a top surface. The electrostatic protection structure is positioned at a side of the circuit board, and includes a non-conducting layer coated on the circuit board, a conducting layer coated on the non-conducting layer, and a connecting end connected to the ground terminal, to provide a ground path for the static electricity.
However, the circuit board only has one ground terminal to conduct static electricity. Static electricity buildup in an area of the circuit board away from the ground terminal may not be conducted immediately. But, a plurality of ground terminals on the top surface of the circuit board would increase the size of the circuit board.
Therefore, an electronic device which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.